I Love Her And Always Will
by SoulXMaka99
Summary: Soul wears a mask he calls his 'cool mask'. He is always hiding his true emotions and feelings from others, especially Maka... Who is the only one who can remove his mask... And who is the only one he has had a crush on for so long... Ps. If you don't like awkward moments, don't read this. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Goodnight Maka

Maka lay sleeping on the couch. The soft yellow lamp on the table next to her gave off a glow that reflected off her best features. I couldn't help but stare. 'Not cool Soul, stop staring at her, not cool...' But how can I resist? 'She is your miester, your best friend. Be cool...gulp' I leaned back on the couch next to her. My movement made her eyes open slightly. 'Dammit she caught me looking at her!' I looked away as quickly as I could, fighting a blush. Luckily, I didn't lose control of the color of my face or then I really would have been caught...  
Maka's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing went back to its slow, sleepy pace. I went to carry her to bed, but stopped myself. 'What if she catches you stupid?! Then you will rightfully earn yourself a Maka chop... But... She needs to get to bed... Whatever. Maybe she won't get mad at me...' I scooped her up as gently as I could, along with her blanket, and carried her to her room. Just as I was about to put her on her bed, she muttered something. I froze and stared at her. Her eyes were still closed... 'Whew' I pulled the covers over her and left her room.  
As I lay stretched out on my bed, my eyes were unfocused, deep in thought. ' I hope she doesn't say anything about her winding up in bed without walking... Maybe she won't notice... Sigh...' I went to sleep, still worrying about what she thinks of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Next morning, I was woken up by a quiet knock on my door. "Breakfast" Maka said through the wood, then I heard her walking back to the kitchen. I stretched, swung my feet off the bed, then dressed out of my night clothes into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless undershirt. I dragged myself into the bathroom, brushed my shark like teeth, combed my hair, put on some deo, then stretched again. I made my way down the hall into the kitchen.

Maka was setting the table already 'Dammit I took to long... She's already finished...' I muttered an apology for being late, trying to be cool in front of her, but it didn't work because my voice cracked ' stupid puberty... I hate being thirteen...' "Don't worry about it," she said with a grin. "I just went too fast... Sorry you couldn't keep up" she smirked, obviously trying to take my mind off the puberty thing... She knows I hate it...

"Whatever..." I mumbled, then slid into my chair.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so grumpy?" She asked. Now I felt bad for being rude.

"Just tired... Sorry." She shrugged then started eating. I wasn't even hungry. I had a stupid dream... Well not stupid I guess it was freaky... Because Maka died in it. Why that put me in a mood? Sigh... I started eating we were done, I cleaned the kitchen so she could read for a while. I put the dishes away, then headed to my room to get dreesed for real. By for real I mean a T-shirt and jeans.

Maka was lounging on the couch, watching tv. 'God...why do I keep looking at her?' She glanced at me, got up, then smiled, " why don't we do something today?"

"Like what?" She thought for a moment.

" how about we go to the park, maybe bring a picnic? You seem a little stressed today..." I blushed, thankfully she didn't notice.

"Just a bad dream. Anyway, that sounds like a good idea"

She packed us a lunch for later, then we were out the door. I was strangely exited to be with her... Alone... All day... Gulp... I swung one leg over my bike, and she followed suit, tying the lunch bag around her wrist. I started the bike, and zoomed off. I eased on the brakes as I pulled up to the park. It wasn't a lawn mowed, bench and picnic table park. It's what I think of as the woods: all trees, no paths. Just nature. And me. And... Maka.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She had strayed behind me, picking a little flower, when I glanced back to see where she was. Gone!? I was starting to panic when out of no where a shriek of laughter came from above. Maka was sitting in a tree branch just above my head. I grinned and climbed up after her, but when I got to that limb, she was already two branches above me ." hey!" I laughed, then jumped up and grabbed her wriggled free, then slid down the tree to the ground. I jumped down in time to catch her before she started to run again. I grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. " where do you think you're goin'?" Then, as I rarely do, I began tickling her like crazy. She screamed, writhing around in my grasp. She went limp on my arms, and I immediately panicked. " Maka?! What happe- GAAAAAHHHHH!" She turned on me, attacking my sides. She is the only one who knows that I am extremely ticklish... She went from my sides to my stomach to my neck to my knees. She only stopped when I was red in the face from laughter. She giggled at me, curled up on the ground, defenseless against the mighty power of her tickling. "S'not funny..." I managed to gasp between pants.

"Then why are you laughing?" She poked my arm. " are you done attacking me? If not then I guess I'll just start ticking you agai-

"NOOOOO!" She went hysterical at the look of horror and defeat on my face. I felt heat flush to my cheeks and ears, going as scarlet as my eyes.

" sorry..." She giggled.

" whatever" I muttered, trying to be cool again. She is the only one who can bring out the actual ( and might i mention shy... ugh) Soul in me, not this 'cool' mask I put on. I hate that. Shy Soul is too... Nice... Sweet... Stupid... and SHY! She prolly thinks I'm retarded when I act like that... That's why I put on the mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

So, we went on a walk. She talked to me about the exams coming up, how Black*Star is really getting on her nerves with his surpassing god nonsense, and how we only have 37 kishin souls to collect. We were kinda on a holiday; death decided we needed a break. I soaked in every word she said,as I always do, trying to learn about her more. Forget the school exams, SHE is like an exam herself. If I answer a question wrong, it will either end up with a sad looking girl with hurt feelings,or a Maka chop... Ow...

We finally stopped walking at a hill, which dove down into a valley of flowers, the sun setting on the horizon. 'No no no no no no no no I'm not good with romantic places no no no no...' My brain went into overdrive as she sank to the grass next to me, beckoning me to sit with her. I obeyed. She stared out over the field, the sun gently caressing her face with its warm rays of light in such a way it made my heart pound. The sun looked at me with a devious smile. It did that on purpose... I glared at it, then it slowly turned its back so it looked like a normal sun. ' thank god... It always creeps me out when that thing stares at me...' " it's so beautiful here," I started at the sound of her voice, almost forgetting she was there. Luckily, she still wasn't looking at me, so I kept calm. I stared at her instead.

" yeah... Beautiful..." I sighed. She turned her head to look at me. My cheeks went red. I saw my wide eyed reflection in her eyes. " the sunset! I mean the sunset! I mean... What else would I mean that's what we were talking about and the flowers and the sky and the grass and the... The uh... Uh... Yea..." I averted my eyes, realizing my face was probably beet red. I looked down at my slightly trembling hands. 'STUPID!MORON! Now she is looking at you weird you didn't keep your cool make shy Soul go away!' But he wouldn't go away, so I sat there staring at my hands some more, my blush making no signs of fading. What makes it worse was out of the corner of eye I saw Maka staring at me curiously. Suddenly, felt her hand give a gentle shove on my shoulder. " well duh what else would you mean besides the sunset?! you're so silly!" She smiled at me, but shy Soul still only peeked at her through the corner of his am I kidding?! MY eye... I AM shy Soul, no matter how much I hate it...

" yea I was just... Uh... Clarifying what I... Uh... Meant..." My stupid voice cracked at 'meant'. She pretended not to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" I don't know about you, but I'm starving. The sun's setting and we still haven't eaten our lunch!" I just realized then how hungry I was, and did my best to snap out of shy Soul mode. I was thinking about letting drool come out of my mouth, but then I remembered her face when I used to do that, and I decided it wasn't cool, and I wasn't the only one who found it disgusting. Therefore, I gave up putting the cool mask on all together and became normal Soul, the Soul only Maka was aloud to see.

We dug into our sandwiches, chips, and desserts for about 30 minutes, silently watching the sleeping sun disappear underneath the horizon. Tonight, it was a full moon, which meant no creepy face. Which also meant a soft glow on maka's pale skin, which caused my stomach to erupt into butterflies. Gulp...'Get it together, Soul...'

"Wow, it got late really fast. We should probably head home before it gets too dark," I told her. Why did it have to end so fast? Despite being nervous and trying to hide it, I really liked being here... Alone... With Maka... She nudged me, as if reading my mind ( oh god I hope she can't) and pulled out a blanket from the bag she brought.

" I didn't know if you would want to or not, but I thought that maybe sleeping under the stars for tonight would help you sleep without the bad dreams you were talking about this morning... If you don't want to that's fine we could just go ho-"

" NO!" I said way too quickly. I blushed, then stammered " I mean... No... It would be fine sleeping here... I'd like that... Wait! Because of the... Uh... Stars... And...uh...not because... Never mind..." I did my best to smile through the embarrassment of blushing and voice cracking from nervousness.

"Oh! Ok!" She grinned at me, then laid out her blanket. I went in the bag, rummaging around. " what are you looking for?" I glanced up to see her watching me questioningly.

"For the other blank-... Oh... Just one..." Major blush, voice crack, and ripple down my spine at the same time...

" yea... Sorry I didn't think you would... Never mind..." She looked down. I hate it when she feels bad.

" it's fine! I'll be fine!"

" oh ok." She laid down on the blanket, and I curled up on the grass a few feet away. She looked at me, brow furrowed, and patted the blanket next to her. The redness of my stupid readable face must have given away how I felt about that, because her eyes softened a little. She got up, dragged the blanket over to me, then began tickling me until I rolled onto it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She laid down next to me, staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back until I saw my red-faced, wide-eyed reflection in those green emeralds of hers. I turned away, blush deepening. "I'm cold..." She muttered, then grabbed the blanket, folded it over herself and me, and curled up into my side. My eyes went wide, pupils tiny, as I took in the image of the girl I have had... a crush on... For all these years. I have known her for so long, but this was the best moment. My heart, stomach, and brain agreed. My brain raced, taking in every scent, touch, and sound from Maka. My stomach was flip flopping in a sea of butterflies, and my heart, which I'm sure was audible to Maka since she is so close, was pounding like a hammer going a thousand thumps per second.

I was up for about an hour after Maka had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I had taken in every sound, sight, smell, and touch, so I was now (somewhat) comfortable with her... SLEEPING ON ME. wow.

When I woke up, I was in a totally different position. Maka's back was against my chest, we were lying on our sides, and MY ARMS WERE WRAPPED AROUND HER. I began silently freaking out 'what if she wakes up and sees me holding her like this?! What if I try to let her go but she wakes up in the middle of this?! WHAT IF I ALREADY WOKE HER UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHILE I DID THIS IN MY SLEEP?! My brain was sent on overdrive as I thought of all the what ifs. Then I stopped. I had just realized how absolutely comfortable it was to be in this position. Every part of my body was screaming for me to figure out a way to let go without her seeing, except my soul. My soul wanted to stay right here forever. It made something flutter in my chest... pure happiness. But I can't let her find out...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Just then, Maka murmured in her sleep, shifted her weight, and to my horror, turned her head to look up at my crimson face, into my wide, crimson eyes. My lips, hands, and voice trembled as I tried to explain what happened. I stuttered about how this somehow happened in my sleep, and I'm sorry, and how ill let go right now. All she said was "I know." ' oh my god she did wake up in the middle of the night like this! DAMMIT!' My burning red face would not cool down, as I tried to scoot my right arm out from under her. The happy fluttering in my chest disappeared as soon as I did. Maka just looked at me, turned over, and went back to sleep.

Now, strangely, there was an emptiness in my arms where Maka used to be. I longed to go back and hold her close again, but thought better of it. She'll definitely catch me if I do... I felt the heat leaving my face and my heart beat went down. Now that I could think straight, I just felt... Sad... The look on maka's face when I let her go looked... Sad... But why? Maybe she was warm, but now she's cold. Yeah, that's it. Last night she complained of being cold.

I got up off the ground once I completely calmed down, and stretched. Maka was right. I didn't have any nightmares last night. It might of had something to do with Maka being there with me... I guess I feel safer with her... Anyway, I walked over to a stream I heard back a little in the trees, drank a little, then splashed some on my face to try and stop thinking about the little... Incident... I decided to take a bath, just to get my mind off things. Maka was sleeping, so she shouldn't mind. I got undressed, then quickly hopped into the water. The cool current was refreshing against my overheated body, so I could finally relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I threw my headband onto the sand so I could go under. I surfaced, hair drenched, and looked at the sky. 'Its pretty early... Maybe I should go back to bed... never mind... Not a good idea.' Just then, I heard Maka shouting my name, "Soul? Soul! Where did you go?! Sooouuul?"

"I'm in the stream! WAIT DONT COME IM GETTING WASHED!" To late, she walked out from the trees and looked at me. My face went red as a tomato as I looked back.

"Dont worry I can't see anything! You're in the water! Silly..." She giggled. I breathed a sigh of relief. She sat on the bank with her toes dipped in. I'm guessing she either forgot about the incident, or won't talk about it because she knows I'll turn into shy Soul again, which I pretty much am whenever I'm near her... She must hate that..."Why don't I go back to the blanket so you can put your shorts back on so we can go swimming?" She asked. I nodded as much as I could without going under, since I had submerged myself up to my neck so she couldn't see ANYTHING... She smiled and went back into the trees.

I put them on then waited for her to come back. "Soul? Can I come out now?" She asked, hiding behind a bush in case I wasn't ready.

" Yeah, I'm ready." She stepped out of the bushes and smiled. I stared at her. She was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts. I stared. And stared. Suddenly she hopped in and sent a huge splash right into my face.i laughed, and splashed her back. As the water calmed down, I couldn't see her anymore."Maka?" Just then, I felt fingers crawl up my back. I whipped around. There she was, a smirk on her face. A gasped,"no no NO NO NONONONO!" I screamed, as she began tickling my bare stomach. She pulled me under and attacked me everywhere she knew I was ticklish, running her soft fingers up and down my sides. This didn't just tickle... She was touching me... Wow... I shot up to the surface for air, still screaming, as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She laughed, then let go of me so I could catch my breath."what...gasp...was that...gasp...for?!" I stuttered, staring at her in surprise and disbelief.

"You left me there!" She fake pouted, crossing her arms and sticking her bottom lip out. 'She's so cute...' "I woke up and you weren't there! I thought you left and went home because you were... Um..." She trailed off, trying not to hurt my feelings. My face immediately went red.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I wouldn't leave you in the woods by yourself... You should know that..." A smile broke through her pout, and she swam over to hug me. Eyes wide in surprise, it took me about ten seconds to hug her back.

"That's so sweet..." She said softly. I felt the heat return to my face. 'At least she can't see...'

"Uh... Well yeah... That's what cool guys do... For... People..." I stammered, desperately attempting to put the mask on. She pulled it right off when she let go of me and looked into my eyes, brow furrowed. 'So much for the mask' i thought as my expression softened. "Well... 'Sigh' I would always do that for you. No matter what, I'll never leave you alone..." I whispered, averting my eyes from hers. She smiled, hugged me again, then glided to the water's edge, climbing out and drying off.

"We should head back to the apartment," she said as she toweled her hair, "So I can make breakfast."

I climbed out after her. "Ok." She glanced at me, then at my chest. 'Crap she saw the scar...' She looked down, angrily? then walked into the foliage. I looked after her, then followed. I helped her gather our things, then put my shirt back on. She walked away without saying another word all the way back to my bike.

Back at the apartment, she walked into her room and shut the door in my face. 'Whats the matter with her?' I listened to her getting changed. When I didn't hear anything else, I quietly knocked on the door. "Maka?"

"Go away." She said quietly but sternly.

"Normally, I'd listen to you, but I hate it when you're upset..." I spoke softly through the door, trying to get her to calm down." Can you tell me what's wrong?" Suddenly, the door swung open and she pushed me backwards with a shove to the chest.

" You!" She screamed, walking angrily towards me as a backed away, hands up in surrender." You care too much about me and not enough about yourself! You could've died and it would've been my fault! I would've lost you, all because you didn't care about how I would feel with you gone! All you cared about was protecting me, and that was incredibly moronic!" She had me up against the wall now, screaming inches from my own face. "Why the hell would you do that to me?! You're just like my dad! You only care about how you feel, what you want! My dad doesn't care if I don't want to be near him, he only cares that he wants to be near me, so he does what HE wants! You don't care about what it would be like for me if you died, only how YOU would feel if I did! I HATE you!" At those last three words, my heart shot up into my throat in broken pieces, and my knees felt like they were going to collapse underneath me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tears stinging in my eyes, I managed to choke out, "y-you h-hate me?" My voice cracked on every word. She didn't answer, just furiously stared at me, her teeth bared. Then, my knees gave up and I sank to the ground, kneeling with my head hung low. "She... She h-hates me." My eyes could no longer hold the despair welled up behind them, and I began silently crying. My body shook as the tears streaked down my face. ' she hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me' was all I could think as I had a total, and might I mention embarrassing meltdown, right in front of Maka.

Maka

Soul, the normally mellow, keep it cool guy, lost all control after I told him I hate him. I have never seen Soul cry, and I never thought I would. That's how I knew I had hurt him beyond heartbroken. I stood helplessly as my poor weapon wept at my feet, muttering "she hates me" over and over again. ' what have I done?' This was not cool Soul, normal Soul, or even shy Soul. This was how he really felt inside. I realized that he pretends that things don't hurt his feelings, he pretends to be a jerk. It's a mask that he puts on to... Impress me?

Soul

She knelt down and looked at me. I tried to keep a straight face, but the tears silently poured out of my scarlet eyes. I slowly looked up to meet her gaze, and saw my reflection in her emeralds. Heart broken. Stupid. Completely readable. She saw everything in my eyes. I couldn't protect my emotions in them like a always do. Then, SHE began to cry, which hurt more.

"Soul, don't... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it I don't hate you... It's just... How would you feel if I died and it was your fault? If it was because I didn't want you to die so I protected you but got killed doing it? I don't hate you. I hate what could've happened. That scar... Reminded me of how I felt... I'm sorry..."she said this between sobs. My heart broke more, realizing what I made her go through. I listened to my soul, and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I would be completely lost without you. I don't know what would happen to me... I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't let you get hurt like that..." I looked down "I just couldn't... I'm so sorry..." She immediately lurched into me and squeezed me as tight as she could. Of course, the heat flooded to my face, accompanied by another wave of tears. I hugged her back, shutting my eyes as tight as I could. Then, something slipped out that I immediately regretted. "I...I lo-" With a quick intake of breath I blushed more than I ever did, and my heart nearly pounded its way out of my chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Wha-"

"NOTHING!" I sputtered way to quickly. She pushed out of the hug and stared right at my tear streaked, wide eyed, extremely scarlet face. She shook her head after a few moments, confused, then stood up. I remained on the floor, averting her eyes as she looked at me, her stare boring into my chest. I was almost afraid she could hear my heart when she muttered that she was hungry and walked away. I nearly passed out. I had wanted to tell so bad... I almost let it slip...but I wouldn't be able to take the rejection because I knew she didn't think of me that way. I must have sat there in the hallway thinking for a long time, because in the middle of a thought, Maka called from the kitchen,

"Breakfast..." I then realized that there were still tears streaming down my stupid, readable face, and there was nothing I could do to make them go away.' I can't believe I cried in front of her... Why couldn't I hold it in? What's wrong with me? Now I look like a babyish moron...'

I got up, then slowly walked into the kitchen. I stood there, staring at her like an idiot, as she sat at the table with one hand knotted into her hair. Crying had taken a lot out of her... Both of us... I blushed, again, recalling how I had idiotically let my emotions get to me and cried... In front of her... She probably thinks I'm a sap now, weak enough to let a girl read my face. I walked over to the table and sat in my chair as quietly as possible. Her eyes moved up to gaze into mine, and we just sat there for a few moments, looking at each other. I broke the stare, looking down in embarrassment, then started picking at the eggs on my plate. She did the same until we were both finished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank you for all the positive reviews and advice! I made this one slightly longer,but I'm boot going to make them incredibly long because I think it is better to have a bunch of smaller chapters every few days then one big chapter every few weeks... I will update as much as I can! Btw, soul and Maka are 13 in my story, so this is kinda like a middle school crush :) in the anime, soul looks like he is really cool all the time, right? Well in my story, he has been I with Maka for a pretty long time, so she knows how to make his 'mask' disappear :) it is also because he has a crush on her that he becomes shy near her :) ok, I'll shut up now so you can read XD enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

I began feeling a bit awkward after a while... She must have been having some really deep thoughts... I coughed quietly, making her snap out of her trance, mutter a sorry, then walk into her room. I heard her shit her door quietly, then the shower turned on. 'What was that all about? I guess she feels bad because she made a stupid little wimp cry... I hate my self for that... I used to be so cool around her,

But now... It's like she knows how to push just the right buttons to break my mask in half... But why does she do that?' I heard the shower stop, realized I was still standing at the sink, then went to go sit on the couch. I tried to rearrange my face into a nonchalant 'nothing happened' face, hoping my stupid meltdown wouldn't come up in a conversation again...

Maka

As I was in the shower, all I could think about was what he said to me during the... Meltdown he had... I felt so bad about how I had made him cry like that... He is so strong, confident, cool... No, that's his fake self, isn't it? I hope so,because I certainly like sweet Soul better than the Jerk. But I can't believe how he lost it like he did... He can normally hide his emotions so well, I sometimes think he is trying too hard. I began recalling the last thing he said to me... 'I...I lo-' what did it mean, and why did he stop saying it before he finished? Was he afraid it would hurt my feelings? I started to feel like I was being a moron, missing something huge and right in my face. Then it hits me. "He... He loathes me?!"

Soul

I began wondering what was taking her so long in her room, then almost smacked myself in the face. 'She doesn't want to babysit you, you WIMP!' Does she hate me now? For real? Did she even mean it when she took those words back? Did she realize what I was about to say but didn't acknowledge it? I was about to ask myself another question when I realized cool guys don't fret over things like this, and completely wiped the emotion from my features. I kicked my feet up onto the table, put my hands behind my head, and put a look on my face that almost looked angry, as cool guys do. Just then, I heard her door open. She walked down the hall and peeked around the corner to see where I was. I was in the opposite direction of where she looked, though, so she didn't see me. I was in the family room, while she was looking into the kitchen.

So, she walked straight ahead, into the living room. 'I think she knows where I am, but is avoiding my face... She doesn't want to talk to me...' She was purposely turning her head slightly in the other direction so she could pretend she didn't see me. When she disappeared into the living room, I almost got up to see what's wrong with her, but then realized that cool guys don't care what girls think. 'But I'm not like that... I want to make her feel better...' I basically had a war in my head between cool and caring, until I pushed cool out of my head (but not my face... Gotta look cool at least). I got up from the couch as quietly as I could, tiptoed down the hall, and peeked around the corner, much like she did, except I saw her. She was sitting on the couch in a kinda crouched position: holding her knees, but she had a pillow between her chest and her knees, and her face was buried into the pillow. I guess you could say she was sitting 'Crona-style', as he did in his corner.

By now, my mask had softened into putty, seeing her like that, and fell to the floor in pieces. I wasn't sure if I should just walk in there or turn around and go back. The lights were off and her face was covered, so she hadn't seen me yet the last option was beginning to sound more appealing, but I pushed them both out of my head. I quietly knocked on the wall and whispered "Maka?" She didn't even flinch at my voice or the knock. I was starting to think she was sleeping when she muttered a low,

"Go. Away. Now."

**I know Maka is being stupid when she thinks he meant he loathes her, but she likes him too and doesn't think he likes her. senile also has never had a crush before and doesn't know the signs... I'll update soon! Maybe today... Bye for now! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here you go! Another one posted and another one in progress! Hehe... Hope you like it!**

Chapter Thirteen

Her voice was so calm, it was deadly. But, when she is upset, I swear I will not leave her alone. There is no way I was leaving her. Not even if she threatens to Maka-chop me. "Maka..." I whispered, then slowly walked over to where she was sitting. I stood there awkwardly for a second, then slowly sat down, as if moving to quickly would set off an alarm. I saw every muscle in her body tense, and felt slightly intimidated, as I have seen what my miester can do, even with out her weapon. Mustering up as much courage I have, pushing away shy Soul, I gently brushed a piece of hair from her face. I realized it was my turn to be the one who comforts the other.

Her eyes were squeezed shut so I couldn't see them. She looked sad and angry at the same time...why? 'She doesn't want to be near a stupid little wimp like you...' I removed my hand from her face, folded them, and stared at the ground, rocking back and forth a little. "... You can tell me if something's bothering you... I won't make fun... Maka?" She slowly opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Then can I ask you a question?" She said in an almost creepily quiet voice.

"Anything! I swear I'll listen to absolutely anything, answer absolutely everything if it makes you feel better!" Her glare softened into a sad stare as I said this.

She looked at the ground, then asked me softly, "what were you about to say when we had been arguing?" She didn't look up, but I'm sure she felt me tense and stare at her. My eyes widened in fear and embarrassment, I tried to form a sentence with my now numb mouth,

"I...erm... Donno what you're talking abou... I... Don't... Remember... What it...uh...was..."

She looked at me with her big, green, hurt eyes, " then why are you actin like that? Even though you not admit it, I already know what you said, and you just don't want to repeat it because you don't want to hurt my feelings..."

My stomach I'd a figure eight inside me. "Y-you d-do?!"

**I apologize for the suspense, but that means a super interesting chapter after!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so this one is kinda funny... enjoy XD**

Chapter Fourteen

"Yes... I do..." She looked at the ground again. "I don't understand why...I don't see how you could..." Her voice trailed off and she looked in the opposite direction of me. 'She doesn't see how I could?! ...how could I not... She is so nice and sweet... And... And... Maka...'

"... How... H-how could I... Not..." She gasped and stared at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"But why?! What did I do to make you think of me like that?!" She wailed, holding in a sob.

"It's...it's every thing about you... I... I'm sorry... I... I c-can't h-help it..." My face and ears matched my wide eyes. I don't understand... Am I really that... Gross... Or... Mean? What did I do to make her hate it if I like her?! I was screaming inside 'SHE REALLY DOES HATE ME.' Over and over. Now, she WAS crying.

"Everything?! Everything about me is so despicable that you loath me?! Why...?" She returned to her Crona-style position, burying her face in the pillow again.

"Wait... WHAT?!" I stared at her in disbelief. Relief. Confusion. 'Wait a minute... She thinks that I was about to say I LOATH her?! Now I get it. Crap... Now I just made her feel like... Well... Crap...' "That's not what I was saying!"

She visibly started, then turned her head to look at me. "Really?! Then what were you about to say?!" Then I realized my mistake. Or was it a mistake? At least now she knows thats not what I meant... I hate hurting her feelings... Now my face began returning to the color of my eyes. I started sweating, and gently trembling. I saw in the reflection of her eyes that mine were wide, pupils tiny. I can't tell her. I can't tell her. I can't tell her. I... I just can't...

"I... Uh... Erm... Was uh... Saying that I..." Than I got a brilliant idea...

**more suspense... Sorry... :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so so so so so so so sorry... it has been a pretty hectic month for me... whenever i tried to continue writing I had to do something else... again... sooooo sorry...**

Chapter Fifteen

"That I'm LONELY sometimes when I'm here by myself!" My mind blew a sigh of relief as she accepted my... Lie... She smiled at me,

"Well that makes sense now! Why was it so hard for you to say that?"

"Erm... It's... Not cool...?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"That's silly! I'll just stay around you more! You know, you can trust me... It hurts that you don't all the time..." It actually did make me feel better when she said she'd stay around me more... But it made me slightly uncomfortable...

"I do trust you... I'm... Uh... Sorry that I don't tell you everything... But I don't think you do either... I don't mind that though..." She gave me a little smirk, than hugged me... Again... 'Why does she hug me so much? Maybe she's warming up to me... Or something... Oh... She's just trying to make me feel better...' She pulled out of her sudden hug, yawned, stretched, and said she was already tired, but didn't want to go back to sleep. I felt the exact same way... Stupid meltdown...

Maka

For some reason, I still didn't believe him. But, I didn't want to say anything... I could tell it would make him uncomfortable. How does that even make sense though?! Whatever he said didn't even sound like 'Im lonely', cause he said 'I lo-', not 'I'm lo-'... Gah... I'm being too complicated... Maybe I should forget about this while thing all together... But... The look on his face said it was something that he would never say on purpose. I know now, that I mast practice reading his reactions to things, because it seems he is hiding a deep secret. I have to find out. I can't let him get hurt again. I still can't face that scar. My fault. My fault.

**I apologize for this being so short... I will really try to write more...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so this is my second largest chapter, almost 1000 words... Still short though... Oh well... Sorry... Btw if you guys review more... I'll be more motivated to write... Soooo... Review, favorite, follow, yadda yadda... Oh and thank JustAnotherNumber. For this chapter... She somehow put me in a writing mood... I was going to make this longer... But I thought you guys would want something sooner... So... Yea...I'll shut up now... Unless you skipped through this cause whoever did is a big ol' meanie *cries in scorer, recovers* ok. Yea. Bai. Sort of. X)**

Chapter Sixteen

Soul

She looked back at me after thinking about something, then sighed.

" how about we watch a movie or something?" Maybe it will take our minds off what... Uh... Happened... Earlier..."

I looked at the ground, ashamed at my moment of weakness, and muttered a 'sure'. She told me I could pick it out. So, I went through the movies we had, but there was nothing we haven't seen, so I searched around on the tv, until I found a horror movie. 'Me... Maka... Scary movie... Maka getting scared and me being there for her... Cool... Right?'

"How about this one?" I gestured to the screen. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. I started the movie,then fixed my position: kicked back, and put a 'cool' look on my face. She glanced at me, looked away... Sadly? then leaned on my side. Her touch sent shivers up my spine. She felt it.

"Are you cold?"

"Erm..."

She didn't wait for an answer, just threw a blanket over both of us and cuddled up to to me more. I was having a pretty hard time paying attention to the tv for about five minutes, but snapped out of it. Then, I focused on it, and eventually started paying attention. It started to get really freaky, with people dying out of no where. Maka didn't even flinch, though.

Suddenly, the freakiest part came on, and it scared the cool right out of me. Maka sat there bored to death as I jumped 29 feet into the air and yelped. ' great. Now the whole scary movie with a girl thing has been flipped around. IM the scared little girl. Dammit.' She stared at me after I calmed down, my face red as a tomato.

"Um... Are you ok?!" She had real concern on her face, before she realized what happened. She looked away, obviously trying to hide a laugh. After a few moments, she turned back to me, fighting a grin, and quietly reassured me, "It WAS pretty freaky... I just... Erm... Wasn't paying a lot of attention at the moment..." She looked down, knowing I could see straight through her little lie...

"It's alright... Uh... I guess I would have laughed at me too..." I wasn't looking at her directly, but I saw her head turn back in my direction. I glanced at her, and she immediately started laughing at my expression.

She gave me a light punch on the shoulder "Ok so I guess it won't hurt your feelings if I day that was REALLY funny..." She couldn't hold it in anymore and sat there laughing for, like, an hour... Eventually I started joining in... I can imagine what it looked like and if it happened to Black*Star, I would be laughing my butt off right now...

She calmed down and regained her self control. "So I guess the movie is out of the question... Why don't we find something else to do?"

"Like what?"

She thought about it for a minute, but then shrugged "I dunno... You pick..."

I sighed and said sarcastically, "How about hide and seek?"

"That's actually not a bad idea..." She gave me a devious look, then made me jump again when out of nowhere she yelled "YOU'RE IT!" And jumped off the couch. "Count to thirty!"

"You're making me feel like I'm five..." I moaned.

She fake pouted 'oh... I guess it's supposed to be like that...'

"FINE! Whatever..." I rolled my eyes and started counting.

She glared at me then barked "first of all, stop being the Jerk, and second of all, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She threw the blanket over my head and told me to start counting.

"Stop being the what?!" I had no idea what she- 'ooohhhh... She must mean the mask thing...great she knows its just a little disguise... Great...' "Sorry and ok... 30, 29, 28..." All I heard after that was silence. All except for my slow counting. It was starting to freak me out by the time I got to 20. Eventually, I got down to 10. This didn't feel like 30 seconds, it felt like an hour... I finally finished... "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Ready for pot... Wait... What are you supposed to say?! Whatever I'm gonna find you. Now." 'God this game is stupid...' I took the blanket off my head and began searching the family room: behind the couch, behind the tv, in the coat closet, nothing. I went to the family room and searched: behind the other couch, under the pool table, even out the back door, nothing. I went into her room:nothing. My room: nothing. Laundry room: nothing. Basement: nothing. I had searched everywhere and she was nowhere. Now I was getting really freaked out.

"Um... Maka?" Nothing. I searched the whole house again: nothing. Too much nothing. Nothing. Nothing. It was echoing inside my head, driving me so crazy I was wildly running around, checking everything. By everything, I mean EVERYTHING. I even checked under the rugs... What? I was going crazy... I looked in her drawers, my drawers, the closets. She was gone. "M-Maka!?" I was panicking. 'Did she not want to live with me anymore, so she created a diversion to get out of the house? Did she get kidnapped while she was trying to find a place to hide? Did a giant wolf jump through the window, eat her till there was nothing left, and then jump back out the window?!' My thoughts got even crazier than that as I dashed back into the living room for the fifth time. Nothing.

'She's gone.'

...

'So is my life.'

**Suuuuuuuuussssspeeennnnsssss e noooooooooooo... Sorry bout that... Hehe... I'm the devil's daughter... Anyway, I'm trying to update more... But don't count on it... Btw for those of you whose fics I'm a fan of... If yoraw right ill be in more of a mood to wright... SO GET ON WITH IT. BAAAAIIIII :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there, my beloved readers! I love you guys so much I decided to stay up until one AM writing this! When I have to get up at five for school every day! So you better be thankful! Or else! Yea! Exclamation points!...! Ok so anyway, I forgot to post this cause it was late... S I'm posting it now... So yea. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chappy I've written so far, but I did this all at once, like always, and i was tired...like always... So didn't make it longer. I'm sooo sorry... Just kidding... cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT. yea... I know I'm really original... DONT MAKE FUN OF MY CORNY JOKE AND READ THAN REVIEW THAN FAVORITE AND DO WHATEVER ELSE YOU PEOPLE DO! Yea. Oh I forgot:!**

Chapter Seventeen

I just stood there, motionless, staring at the floor. 'No. No. No. No. No. No.' It seemed like I had thought that word over and over again for the longest time. Wow. Déjà vu. Wasn't 'nothing' just echoing through my head? I began getting very fascinated with the rug. 'The patterns... They intertwine with each other, like a never ending ocean of fabric and color.' I started to count the strands, when I saw a dust speck float by my face. I was completely fascinated by it, and jumped up from the ground where I had somehow wound up, curled in a ball, and stared at it. 'Its amazing how it defies gravity and floats through the air, like a tiny phoenix, waiting for its purpose in life. It's beautiful.' I didn't realize it until I looked away from the speck for a moment, but I was now on top of our kitchen table, walking on it, following the speck. Wait. Wait. OUR kitchen table!  
I immediately snapped out of my madness. 'What the hell just happened. Oh my god. I can't even go 5 minutes without Maka. I just literally went crazy. Oh my god.' I started having a little rant inside my own head, arguing about bananas with myself eventually. 'STOP! What the hell is happening?! I have to find her!' I managed a strangled cry before collapsing on the floor, hugging my knees. 'No. No. No. Why is this happening? Why? Why did she leave me? Oh yea, she hates me.' That last thought sent a shiver throughout my entire body. 'Stop. You're having another break down. Stop it. You're going crazy. She'll come back. She has to. ... Right? Soul. Soul. Soul!'

"SOUL!" I realized it wasn't in my head, and snapped my head up, looking around wildly. Nothing.  
"He-hello?" I asked quietly, not believing my own ears. I saw nothing. No one was here. Until. Out of nowhere, a girl flipped in midair and landed agilely on two feet and one hand. 'What's going o-... MAKA.'  
"Soul! Are you ok?!" I saw that I was once again on the floor, and jumped to my feet, much less agilely than my miester.  
"MAKA! Where were you?! I couldn't find you anywhere! I... I thought that you... That...you left... Me..." I looked at my feet and refused to meet her emerald gaze for the rest of the conversation.  
"Um... You forgot to look UP... I was straddling the door way...and Soul.." Whenever she says my name I get goosebumps for a minute for some reason..."You should know that I would never leave you... It was just a stupid game... Have you ever thought that maybe you weren't... Um... Very good at it?" I kept my head down, but only moved my eyes to peek at her face. She wasn't laughing; concern was washed throughout her features, but that made me chuckle.  
"You're right. I never liked hide and seek..." I grinned at her, weakly at first, but her following smile washed all emotions from my face except joy. She was ok. She didn't leave, and she never will. She doesn't hate me. My grin got wider, and I had to resist the urge to hug her.  
Maka yawned, stretched,and yawned again.  
"How about we just give up and go sit back on the couch again?" She looked hopeful, so I didn't object. She walked to the couch, then fake fainted into it, sinking deep into the fabric. I sat down at the other end. She rightened herself, then looked back and forth a few times between me and the distance between us, confused.  
"Oh... Uh... Sorry..." I muttered, then scooted further away. She exhaled loudly, rolled her eyes, then got up.  
"I'm cold, dummy..." She giggled, then plopped down next to me. Like, right next to me. She cuddled into my side, then looked up at me with those big, hypnotizing, emerald eyes of hers. I didn't notice I had been staring right back for a while until she blinked. I quickly looked away, and fidgeted a little. We sat there in silence, which was incredibly awkward to me, until I heard her start to snore very softly. My face went beet red as I realized she was sleeping on me. For the second time. Wow.  
I froze, not wanting to wake her up. 'Well, at least it wasn't an accident this time...' She stirred,rolled over so she was facing me, and threw her arm around my waist, which sent yet another shiver up my spine at her touch. I breathed out a shaky breath, then tried to calm down. Eventually I started falling asleep, drifting slowly away into non-existent fantasies about non-existent things.  
Maka  
I woke up in the middle of the night; felt something stir. As my eyes came into focus, I saw that I wasn't in my room, I was in the living room. I was warm... Very warm. I snuggled up to the pillows,but stopped when I felt that they were harder than usual. I turned around to face the back of the couch and saw that I was leaning up against a sleeping Soul. 'Wow. He sure does look a lot better when he's sleeping...it's one of the only times he doesn't have that stupid, supposedly 'cool' smirk on his face. Except for when he's being himself. I like it when he's shy... It's just... Humph... I can't explain it... When he's the Jerk, he always has to be... Well... A jerk... And when he's not... I always have the sudden urge to hug him, either because he looks hurt, embarrassed, or he was being... *ahem*... Cute. He stirred again.  
"M...Makaaaaa..." He groaned. "Don leev me..." I felt my face heat up, realizing he was dreaming... About me... Wow. I snuggled back into him and dreamt about few special little things of my own...  
Soul  
The next morning, I was... I... I was sleeping with... With Maka... Again... And I was in a completely different position than the night before... AGAIN. My face was buried in her neck. I could smell her sweet vanilla perfume, which made me breath in deeply before realizing what was going on. My face turned into a tomato, yet again, as I took in the rest of the situation. We were laying side by side, facing each other. Her arms were loosely wrapped around my waist, while one of mine was under her, the other resting on her back. And, like I said, my face was shoved between her chin and her chest. Great. No, really... That was how I felt. I didn't want to move... Ever...  
She twitched her hand a little in her sleep, her gentle touch tickling my back in the process... (WHY AM I SO FREAKING TICKLISH?!) which caused me to jerk a little. She noticed, of course, so I immediately pretended I was asleep... It would be less embarrassing this way... So I won't have to look her in the eyes... She groaned softly, then froze. I'm guessing she just saw our... Erm... Position...  
"Um... S..soul?!" She stuttered.  
I responded way to fast, "Er...yea?" Great. I felt her tense after I answered, so I knew that she knew I wasn't sleeping.  
"Um..."

"Never mind..." She must have felt my face heat up on her neck...  
"Er... S-sorry..." I began fidgeting around, trying to get my face out from under her chin, but my arm was stuck."erm... I uh... Can't get up..."  
"...that's ok... You can stay there if you want..." My eyes widened at the offer. She must have felt me tense,  
"Or... Not..." Crap... Now she feels bad...  
"NOOO NONO! I'll... Uh... Stay here... If you want me to... Uh... Yea."

"..."  
GAH! Too much silence! I felt my face get even hotter as the quiet stung my ears like I siren only I could hear.  
"Um... Are you running a fever? Your face is getting really hot..." She leaned back her face as much as she could to get a glimpse of mine... And after seeing my wide eyed, red faced complexion, she must have come up with a different conclusion than a fever, because she relaxed her chin back on top of my head and sighed,  
"Just go back to sleep..." I made a noise halfway between an 'ok' and a whine. Why couldn't I just get up?! I was so embarrassed I was stupidly frozen in place... When will this stupid shyness go away?! Before I knew it, I had ranted myself back to sleep, breathing in Maka's sweet scent once again.

**you're not allowed to make fun of soul cause he want crazy... He just can't live without Maka... So there. Humph. OMG SOO MUCH AWKWARDNESS IN THIS CHAPTER like every other chapter... I guess I just like that kind of stuff... FLUUUFFFF (inside joke don't worry about it if you have no clue what fluff is) BBBBYYYYEEEEEEE! :) **

**REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tada! Another chapter! Be thankful... Cause I wrote this while I was sick... So don't complain about how short it is... Cause its hard to write when you've got a bad stomach... Uuuhgghhh... Anyway, enjoy, my minions!**

Chapter Eighteen

Eventually, I was able to scoot out from under Maka and get up with out waking her. I couldn't sleep any longer, so it was beginning to get veeerrrry awkward... So yeah. I got a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and got changed into some shorts and one of those sleeveless undershirt things... What? It was hot! So anyway, she was still sleeping, so I started to make breakfast: bacon, eggs, and pancakes. No, there was no special occasion, but I figured if I was doing it I might as well do it right.  
She must have smelled the food, because she groggily got up, and dragged herself into the kitchen.  
"Mmmmm... Soul... It looks good...*yawn*... You didn't have to do this..." She smiled at me, "I appreciate it, though..."  
I grinned back, "ha... I knew you would... And you're the one who always cooks, so... Um... Yeah." I flipped the pancakes and turned the burner off for the bacon. The eggs were already on the table. Maka grabbed the pan for the bacon and set it out with the eggs. Then, she gave me a random hug, giving me the chills, of course.  
"Um... Th... Thanks..." I stuttered as she let go. 'Ugh... _thanks_... What a stupid thing to say... Stupid stupid STUPID!' I was face palming in my head when I heard a chair scratch across the floor.  
"You're welcome. *yawn*" she stretched, then beckoned me to come and sit across from her. I grabbed the pancakes and set them with the rest of the food, then did as she said. "Thanks, again." She gave me a grateful look, then started eating. 'God, she's so cu- Er... Um... I'm just gonna eat now...' When we were finished, I brought the plates over to the sink and started scrubbing at them. Maka started taking everything else off the table and putting them in the fridge. Once, as she walked by, she lightly brushed against me, shocking me and sending a wave of heat straight up to my face, of course. 'Gah! Why do I blush over such stupid things?! Humph...'  
When she was done, she said she would be back later, then walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I heard the shower start, so I went back to my room. I lied on my bed, hands behind my head, and just thought about... Well... Everything. 'I wonder what we should do today... Maybe we could go back to the woods... Or something like that... Hmmmm' The shower turned off, and about thirty seconds later, Maka walked down the hallway in a towel. Wow... She looks a lot different when her hair is down... And wet... She walked by my room, but backtracked when she saw me.  
"Um... Soul?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you ok? You look... Uh... Upset about something..." She looked at me, concerned, while I looked at her, confused.  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." Then I realized that I probably had a weird look on my face as I thought about the meltdown yesterday...  
"Oh... Never mind then... Must have been my imagination." She turned and continued walking down the hall. When I heard her door shut, I sighed, the got up. I went and stood outside her room and said through the door,  
"Do you wanna go to the park again?"  
She stopped whatever she was doing, then thought about it. "What's the weather like?"  
"It's nice out... It's about 80 degrees... So..."  
"Yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed... I'll just put my hair in a messy bun since its wet..."  
"Ok..." I had _no_ clue what a messy bun was. Whatever... I went back to my room and put a t-shirt on, and brushed my hair again. Maka appeared at my doorway. 'Oh... So that's a messy bun... I... I guess I... I really like them, now...' She looked really... Er... Nice...  
"Alright, I'm ready. I just have to put my shoes on."  
"Yeah, me too." Maka left and went into the living room. After I put my shoes on, I followed. She was waiting for me at the door.  
So, we left, and instead of taking my bike, we walked there. Once we got there, Maka climbed up a tree and rested on a fork, which looked really comfortable, so I did the same, on one a little higher than hers. We were quietly watching the sun beams find their way through the leaves when Maka asked a question that I hadn't really thought about before.  
"Why did you want to come here again?" I looked down to see her gazing at me quizzically.  
"Uh..." Now that I thought about it, I realized my subconscious mind wanted to have some... Alone time... With her... So I lied. Of course. "Well... It was nice out... And there was nothing else to do... So why not?" Thank god I said that smoothly...  
"Oh... It is really nice out today, isn't it..." I snuck a glance at her face and saw she was staring dreamily at the rays of light in a clearing ahead. We sat I'm silence for a while, until she asked another question.  
"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" I thought about it... What was tomorrow? Hmmm... I donno...  
"What's tomorrow...?" I looked down at her, and she looked back up. She chuckled lightly, then I remembered as soon as she said it.  
"We go back to school tomorrow, silly!"

**Okeedokee**,** review, follow, fave, all that stuff. Hey, don't just fave the story, fave me too! Pleeeeese? Haha lanky way, sorry that it was short, but I can't write anymore or else I'm gonna puke... Your welcome for sharing... BYYYEEEEEE!**


End file.
